Mistakes are Made
by TAO955
Summary: Abby hurts Connor, can she make things right? Or is it too late?


_**Summary;**__ Basically this is only my second fanfic, and I just wanted to do something with the whole concept of Abby hurting Connor, then him nearly dying. It seems a bit extreme but he's just been pushed too much and can't take it anymore. Also the order is a little different to the series, Jack's still around, Connor is living at the Arc but doesn't have Sid or Nancy._

I felt someone gently trying to shake me awake. I looked up wearily, and saw Sarah gazing at me with a mixture of concern and amusement.

"Connor... how long have you been here?" I blinked a couple of times, then began searching the room for a clock.

"Um... what day is it?" The amusement was instantly gone, replaced completely by concern. _I probably shouldn't have asked that question. Way to go Connor now I'm going to seem to have no life! Oh wait... I don't._

"It's Friday, you've been here all night again haven't you?"I didn't even bother to deny it, I needed to work out what the artefact meant, plus it distracted me from Abby . She'd been acting weird around me, first she kicks me out then I have to cover for Jack, before being avoided.

"I have to get this sorted then everything will be fine."

"Connor this has been all week! You'd think you didn't want to go home." Sarah stares at me with her hands on her hips.

"Well it's not like I have a home to go to." I mumble. _It's true, I've been living at the Arc since Abby kicked me out, and due to the workload we have I've no friends left.(Not that I'd had that many to start with.)_

"I thought you lived with Abby?"Great, now she's confused.

"I did until her brother Jack moved in instead." I understood that he was family, but I also understood that there was a perfectly good sofa bed too.

"So you're just going to live here until the artefacts done?"

"Pretty much. By then I'll be able to focus on a flat." _There'd be too much to think about, the bills, the commuting etc._

"Why not get one now the job pays enough to rent?" By now she's sat down on the chair beside me. I can basically tell her anything as Sarah's the only one never to mock me, or diminish me job.

"My mum... she's not too well. I have to pay for her care." I still hate to think about how she ended up there, I still have the scars from it.

"What's the matter?" I studied her, there was pure sympathy in her gaze.

"Mental health, something- _somethings_ bad I should say- happened that just pushed her over the edge."

"Oh Connor-" That's when the alert went off, at the racetrack again.

(Things run through the episode that Jack goes through as normal until the part where they argue in the hangar)

"You'd be happy if he were dead!" Abby hissed at me. I tried to pretend she didn't mean what she said but the cold harshness in her eyes made me doubt she was.

"No Abby I'm just saying we'd stand a better chance of rescuing him if we had a bigger team!" I was pleading with her to listen.

"Your just a coward, you always are! You just want to run away and hide as usual, your pathetic Connor. I wish you were dead, then at least we wouldn't have to carry around your useless dead weight!"She was nearly shouting now, the predators would begin to take notice soon. Abby shoved into me before running through the doors.

Becker who had been observing our whole argument with silent disbelief leapt after her. Once I came outside they were frozen by the mineshaft where Danny and Jack where. They're eyes locked onto the predator on the opposing building. _Great...well now Abby will lose the dead weight._

Our gazes locked. She was petrified. I hate love. _3...2...1..._

"Go!" I screamed as loud as I could. Becker began to push her into action.

The predator zoomed in on me I quickly snuck back into the hangar but not before it had leapt at me, with a claw outstretched. Then it hit. I was immediately rammed into the floor with the force of the blow. I could feel the pain consuming me. But it was over in an instant. The momentum had carried the predator over my head. I scrambled to my feet, stumbling a bit. The pain was intense but not entirely unbearable. When I got outside, I looked down at my shirt, the yellow was rapidly being consumed by dark red. _That can't be good._ I zipped my jacket up as the others came tearing out of the mineshaft. They were waving to go to the bus. I instantly followed them.

When we got on the bus, Jack started complaining. I could barely concentrate with the fuzziness in my head. Then he said something against Becker who had distracted the creatures while we made a break for the bus. I immediately blew up at him, but it burned up my energy super quick and it wasn't long before I collapsed back into my seat.

Eventually someone decided we should leave the bus and dash to the anomaly. As soon as we left the bus the predators commenced the chase. I was just ahead of Jack, when Action Man burst from a car firing rounds. Danny was through, Abby was through then Becker. I saw a predator go for Jack so I snatched his collar and propelled him forward through ahead of me. It put me of balance and I got another swipe to my back, which ironically saved my life by shunting me through the anomaly just before it flickered shut.

"Connor!" Sarah was calling out to me.

"I-I'm fine. How's Abby?" My vision was getting darker.

"She went ahead in the ambulance with Jack. You have to sit tight for a bit, okay? Just wait til the medics come." Sarah was trying to lie me on my side.

"Sorry I'm useless, can't even get injured within the correct time frame eh?" I tried to joke, but it was slurred.

"You're gonna be fine, you'll see." That's when the darkness overtook me.

(Back at the Arc Abby's POV)

"Why'd you do that you idiot!" I was beyond furious at Jack.

"You didn't tell me what you did. What about Connor?" That just confused the heck out of me.

"What are you on about?"

"Connor? You two are dating right? So why'd you kick him out?" _Dating? What? I didn't know whether to be flattered or embarrassed. I knew Connor had liked me but he'd stopped flirting and everything._

"We not dating. And you needed a place to stay, family overrides friends." _Even though that didn't seem justified to me, Jack had never been a very pleasant brother , I had got Connor to leave because I was starting to feel a little more friendly than I should._

"But all those things he did..." Jack seemed to be struggling.

"What things Jack?"

(Jack explains everything Connor did to help him)

"Jack I'm going to rebreak your arm! After I've found Connor and thanked him for saving your worthless behind" _And apologise for everything too..._

After several tense minutes of frantic searching, I finally bumped into Sarah who was wandering about in a daze.

"Sarah are you okay?" I clutched her armand forced her to lookme in the eyes. It was around then I noticed the large amount of blood staining her clothes, she must have sensed my panic rising and it seemed to snap her ojt of her stupor.

"It's not mine... It's Connor's." I felt my breath catch in my throat. That can't be right he was fine on the bus, a bit pale and there had been a light coating of sweat but Ithought it was from over exertion... Was that a sign?

"where is he?"

"Med Bay." I sprinted off with glancing back once. By the time I reached the Med Bay the many scenarios that ran through my head could not prepare for what I saw. Blood everywhere, and Connor lying pale and unconcious on a stretcherwith numerous Doctors buzzing around, then he flatlined. A spare nurse quicky hustled me into a waiting room as they _began CPR._

_several hours later..._

Dr Josh Davidson (normally specialising in cardio-surgery) was Connor's main dr, he said Connor was weak but stable they'd nanaged to get his heart going relatively quickly.

"You can come in and see him if you like, he's pretty drugged up but he is fighting to stay awake." I gave a small smile.

"Hi Abs." Connor was lying on the gurney with bandages encasing his torso.

"How are you Conn?"

"Sore"

"Jack told me what you did for him, why did you?"

"Well, cos I lo-your my friend" I got the impression that wasn't what he had been going to say.

"Connor, how come you never mentioned anything?"

"I didn't wana upset you, or make hate me"

"You could never make me hate you Conn. You _are_ my best friend."

"Friends yeah." Connor was frowning, this was probably the best time to get him talking without him skirting around issues. It may seem a tad manipulative but I figured if this went bad I'd play it off as a drug induced hallucination.

"What do you mean?"

"Can't say, you'll get angry." _What?_

"I promise I won't get angry."

"It's not important. I just want to be more than that but it's silly" _More than friends? Wait Connor's still talking. Talking may not be the right would panicked muttering may be more appropriate. _"I know you'd never like me, I'm lanky, geeky and useless, and-"

"CONNOR!" Good he can be an idiot.

"You promised you wouldn't get mad...I knew I shouldn't have said something I always say the wrong thing." He looked so downhearted.

"Connor I'm not mad, just...confused. Why do you think that I'd never like you?"Now he looked incredulously at me.

"You are disgusted when people mistake me for your boyfriend, like the "Oh God no! As if!" to Caroline, or with Lucien even after I said..." Connor froze at what he'd come close to spilling out."...or all the times you turned me down and the times I just seem to annoy without doing anything." _I really had been horrible to him, hadn't I? The worst thing was I hadn't realised I was doing it. The boyfriend thing became reflexive, the mood swings they weren't either parties fault. However, the Caroline thing was because I'd been jealous. I always expected Connor to be around it simply hadn't occurred he could leave, it wasn't that he was unattractive, far from it, I just dunno..._

"Conn, I'm sorry...It's...you're my best friend and I didn't want us to lose that, it turns out I lost you anyway."I grabbed his hand, he peered at it with open curiousity.

"Abbs, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I think I'd like to be more than friends too." I chewed on lip, and forced myself to meet Connors eyes. He was staring at me with the dopiest smile I'd ever seen.

"Really?"He looked so overjoyed, that I gave a little chuckle.

"Yeah Conn really." All of a sudden the smile was gone and he got really scared.

"You promise you won't play it off as a drug induced hallucination tomorrow?" _That was spooky. I can't believe now that I had even considered that as an option. I squeezed his hand._

"I promise Conn. Now get some sleep."

(Next Day Connors POV)

I woke up and was stiff and sore everywhere. Then I remembered Abby and I's conversation yesterday and then the pain faded. Although it was only a temporary reprieve what if she pretended it didn't happen? I can just play it down I suppose... I was already preparing myself to be let down when she walked through the door.

"Hi Conn! Feelin' okay?" Abby threw herself into the chair at my bedside.

"A bit sore, you?" I eyed her wearily.

"Fine, Conn about yesterday..."

"It's a bit foggy" I couldn't look at her, at least I could make easy on her.

"Conn, don't lie I know you remember, and I just want to say I still meant what I said you dope." I snapped my attention back to her, I really hadn't expected this. She had a smile on her face. Then she leant over and pecked my check. I probably looked a right goof, grinning from ear to ear.

Dr Davidson came in. "Ah Mr Temple, you awake good to see. Well your medical history made the op a bit more tricky, but all in all it was a success. You should be able to get discharged tomorrow, now who will you be staying with?" Abby had be staring at me with concern from 'medical history'.

"Uh... totally, I'm staying with a mate, so yeah."

"Ok that's fine then. I'll pop in later with your forms." With that he turned and left.

"Connor what did he mean 'medical history' and you were obviously lying about your 'mate'.

"Um first part later and technically I'm not lying about my mate the Arc is a very friendly place."

"Connor! Is that where you've been staying the whole time?"

"Yeah." Abby gave me a pointed look. "Well, you just assumed I'd have friends, if you think about it I hadn't went out in the last 8months."

"Oh Connor...It's a good thing I kicked Jack out then, isn't it?"

"Um... why's that good?"

"You are so obtuse at times, Connor, I booted you out for Jack, big mistake, and now he's gone you can come back."

(Next Day)

"Conn you ok?" Abby was eyeing me up. She'd decided to make me sleep in her room and she'd offered to take the sofa bed, but I would not hear and after not too much persuasion she agreed to sleep with me, but not in the energetic way.

"Yeah fine. I suppose you want me to tell you about my 'medical history'?" Abby snuggled into my side, careful not to hurt me.

"Only if you want to." _Okay, here goes everything..._

"I didn't have the nicest of homes. My dad thought I was a freak for being a geek." I winced," That wasn't supposed to rhyme. He was quite aggressive, ended up my mum went mad. She's in a home now. Barely recognises me, sometimes she thinks I'm _him_." Abby wiped away the stray tear travelling down my cheek.

"Connor, you always sound happy when you talk of home."

"I had to go live with my aunt and uncle, that's who the ring belonged to."

"I always wondered about that but I wasn't sure whether it was alright to ask."

"I'm an open book me, you can ask me anything."I smiled at her.

"Good, and same."

"Night night, sleep tight."

"G'night Conn" Maybe Jack isn't so bad after all...

_Don't forget to review! Bonus points if you spot the Castle reference, fairly obvious._


End file.
